Most household containers presently on the market are not of sufficient height to store elongated household articles such as holiday and gift wrapping paper and various associated articles such as ribbons, tape and scissors.
An example of a prior art container intended for such purposes is disclosed in U.S. Patent Des. 421,840. This patent discloses a container having a tall base member and a cover member that has a pivoting lid member that covers a recessed storage area formed in an upper portion of the cover member. The present invention improves upon this design. For example, the cover member of this design does not function as a caddy member to facilitate the transport of the various articles stored in the cover member.